Next Christmas Disaster
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Sequel To First Christmas Disaster. Well, its been a year, what can go wrong now? Well, lots of stuff but come and join the party at Sasuke and Naruto's new apartment where everything is not going as the couple please... SasuNaru


**GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS TO ALL!!! No seriously, it has been too long. I have such a strenuous amount of work, both the paid and the school kind. I guess it's been paying off coz I won an award, but I'm missing FanFiction loads :( I really hope the work will ease off soon so I can get more done, but I'm slowly - and I mean ever so slowly - adding bits towards chapters. It's taken me over a week to add the smallest paragraph to **_**Killing Spree**_** but with my new laptop that I got for my birthday I'm actually able to at least add small parts. **

**Anywho, I managed to get enough time to finish the last part of the Christmas special I had planned for last year - a continuation of my first ever published story on FanFiction, **_**First Christmas Disaster **_**which I hope to add more parts to as Christmases go by. **

**But I have to stop jabbering, lol, so here's my contribution :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all xD xx **

Christmas Disaster

Sasuke sat down and wrapped up the presents and stuck them under the tree in the living room of the small apartment. It was Christmas time again and after the disastrous events of last year, they thought they would give it another go this year. As per usual, Sasuke was having problems with the wrapping and Naruto kept being left in the rain having forgotten his keys. Sasuke was sat all alone in the living room of the apartment and in the end, managed to work himself up in to a tizzy.

"I hate this! I hate this stupid wrapping paper!" Sasuke yelled, throwing the Sellotape at the book case causing many of their favourite hidden porn movies to fall down. He glared at the roll of tape lying dead on the floor surrounded by the bookcase's contents and growled to himself.

_Another Christmas already. As if the last one wasn't bad enough. _

Sasuke sat in the middle of the living room of the new comfy apartment. It had been a year and a busy one at that since Orochimaru disguised himself as a landlord, poisoned the nine-tailed fox within Naruto causing Naruto to almost die – but he was determined that this Christmas was to not be as bad as the last. During the year, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship had developed to the point where Sasuke finally asked the blonde to move in with him. As Sasuke was still living at home with his parents at that point, he bought himself a new apartment just around the corner to the stairs up to Hokage Rock and benefited from being so close to work. They were also quite close to Ichiraku meaning Naruto and Sasuke were living together without any fuss at all.

The apartment was quite large and there was enough space for a family and Naruto wondered what it was about the place that made Sasuke want it. It wasn't decorated nicely – Sasuke said he wanted to do it up at the right time. The right time had not arrived yet and Naruto was fed up of staring at the plain décor with the matching bland furniture. But it was comfortable and that was the most important feature.

Apart from the occasional visit from Sakura, Tsunade or Jiraiya, they lived peacefully; this also helped Naruto out as no one would dare to hurt him under the watch of the Uchiha glare.

It was drawing to the end of the 23rd of December and Sasuke had finished the wrapping whilst Naruto was on his way back from shopping for dinner. Knowing the childish blonde, he would have gone over to Hinata's house for a nice gossip about Kiba and picked up takeaway meals from Ichiraku on the way back; the blonde sure was taking his time.

Sasuke looked to the clock and sighed. He got up and walked over to the bookcase, and was tidying it up when he heard a happy singing voice and a rattle of keys. He turned to see Naruto enter the living room carrying a bag of groceries.

"What, horny already? We haven't even eaten yet!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who was replacing the last of the porn movies.

"Trying to wrap presents actually", he replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, we already have that one so there's no point in wrapping it". Naruto grinned at the one Sasuke had in his hand.

"I threw the Sellotape at the bookcase and everything fell out".

"Ahh, getting frustrated again?"

"Yes", Sasuke growled.

"Just goes to show that Uchihas can't do everything", Naruto smirked and walked off to the kitchen. Sasuke grunted in response.

Naruto began to chop up some vegetables and threw them in to the frying pan with a dribble of oil. As he stirred the mixture of diced peppers, onions and artichoke he felt warm hands wrap themselves around his stomach, lips kissing his neck.

"Well hello there", Naruto purred.

"What are you cooking then?"

"Something delicious". Despite the fact that Naruto loved eating ramen so much, he was a really good cook – he was preparing the food for Christmas.

"Good...okay what have you done? What you agreed to? I know you; you've done something", Sasuke stated staring at Naruto with an all knowing look. "You only ever cook decent food when you have bad news".

"Sakura".

"What about her? Uh oh", Sasuke stared at the look on Naruto's face – it was a mixture of annoyance, anger, joy, sadness, anxiety and slight fear.

"She's just gone and invited everyone around ours for a Christmas party. She said it was because we haven't invited everyone around and they want to see the place and shit like that – it's not even decorated nice yet as we haven't had the time to do it. And I mean everyone! There's her and Lee, Kiba and Hinata, Shino, Neji, Gaara and maybe his siblings, Shikamaru and Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma might be coming, Tenten, Tsunade and Jiraiya too. The bitch ruined everything we had planned!"

"Seriously, you're joking right?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that clearly said 'if you think I'm joking would I look this pissed off'.

"Point taken", Sasuke sighed. "You should have said no!"

"Well I tried! That girl wouldn't shut up and it was annoying that even when I went round to everyone to say nothing was happening, she still made sure everyone is coming round – that's mainly why I was so late! I bumped in to her in the grocery place and she just told me her plans, not even caring when I told her we already had some ourselves!"

"I'm having words with that bitch! So much for our quiet Christmas alone", Sasuke said marching to the hall to pick up the phone. "Is she going to try and ruin our Boxing Day Sex Fest too?!"

"Hey I told you I haven't agreed to that yet!"

"You will when it comes round! Just carry on cooking and I'll speak to her", Sasuke shouted. He walked off to the living room as he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Sakura".

"Heya Sasuke".

"Don't 'heya' me! I told you what I had planned and now you're going to ruin it by bringing everyone along?"

"I'm sorry but they'll want to see! We've been gossiping about it for ages".

"You have?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Yes of course", Sakura replied matter of factly.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I suggest you find out what you're saying and start preparations. We'll be over at six!"

"We're kicking you out midnight understand!"

"Fine, but we're there for support Sasuke".

"I hate you, you know".

"Of course you do, now start getting moving!" Sasuke hung up without saying goodbye and threw the phone on the sofa.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked, walking in to the living room in his apron on; he was holding a glass bowl of mixture in one hand and was mixing it with the other – he had patches of flour on his face and in his hair and looked slightly flushed from the kitchen heat. Sasuke eyed him up and licked his lips. A tasty dobe was stood looking so innocent in front of him.

"Everyone's coming round", Sasuke said, walking over and kissing Naruto. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke in to the kitchen.

"You're helping me cook then tomorrow".

"Fine".

"But tonight, I'll finish cooking and surprise you with something I bought as an early Christmas present...for me", Naruto smirked.

Sasuke's eyes lit up as he followed his boyfriend in to the kitchen.

- - - - -

Naruto wondered around town and tried to avoid being trampled on by all the last minute shoppers running around trying to buy gifts. Naruto wandered in to the market and began to pick foods that were suitable for the dinner. He had a brilliant turkey that he had prepared already and he just needed to find some fresh vegetables and snacks as well as things for pudding. As it was just going to be the two of them, his original pudding was just some strawberry sauce that he could drip on himself – that would satisfy the Uchiha seeing as he didn't have a sweet tooth for anything except him; but he knew with Chouji coming around he needed to be well prepared.

Naruto wondered through the streets, he had his coat done up as tight as he could and his nose and mouth were buried in his scarf, also covering up the whisker scars on his cheeks. He felt as though his spiky hair would start having icicles dripping from them because of the temperature. He kept walking around in hopes of maybe getting warmer. He went to several stalls before finding the cheapest yet best quality ingredients. He paid for them and left the busy market stalls and made his way to the supermarket to pick up the desserts. He had no idea what to get but thought he might as well base it on something he liked himself. Naruto wondered down the dessert aisle section with his basket and picked up several boxes and placed them in – mini cheesecake selection, Christmas pudding, a chocolate Yule log and a lemon citrus tart for him to eat after everyone had left. He also picked up ingredients to make some Marshmallow Mousse which was one of his favourite desserts ever. The party was costing him a fortune so he made a mental note to grovel some money off of Sasuke – he had plenty anyway.

As he made his way to the rather crowded checkout, he saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata talking to each other as they were buying some booze – maybe to take to his party. Would save him buying some extra at the special alcohol shop around the corner from Ichiraku, which he was recommended to when he went to snack on some ramen earlier that day. He was about to leave when he heard his name being mentioned. As curious as he was, he was going to let it slide until he heard Sasuke's name.

Naruto hid himself in a place where he could hear the conversation and not be seen at the same time. He clutched his basket tighter as he listened to every word that came out of the girls' mouths.

"Well, it was pretty easy to persuade Sasuke to let us come around. I mean, he wasn't going to have much of a choice. But I really want to see him propose to Naruto and I know you do too".

Naruto's ears pricked up and his face lit up in excitement. _Come on Kyuubi, ultra sensitive hearing would be useful right now. _

"Yeah, I want to see how excited Naruto gets when he sees that ring that Sasuke bought! It is such a pretty ring and though he doesn't admit it, we know that Naruto likes his bit of bling".

Hinata giggled softly. "It's nice to see them both so happy since they moved in together. I think Sasuke is just ready to take the next step. Who knows? There could be little Sasukes and little Narutos running around soon".

Naruto felt so warm and fuzzy. _Oh my God, he's going to propose to me!_

"How long as he been planning to now? About a month or so".

"Yeah he wanted to wait until summer as he knows Naruto loves summer time but when he thought about Christmas last year and everything that happened to him then, he wanted to do it sooner so maybe the wedding could be in summer instead?"

"Just imagine Naruto in a wedding dress! Okay sorry, I was just joking. Yeah, private ceremony probably knowing them and then they would probably have a party afterwards".

"That is just like them. They tend to be secret about everything they do".

"Well, come on, we're buying some nice wines and beer for the party – Naruto's strapped for cash after all the presents he's bought for everyone".

"Okay, I'm going to grab a little something else and I'll be right back", Sakura said, turning to walk away.

_Oh crap she's heading this way. Run! _

Naruto ran out and mixed himself in the queues of people.

"Hey, stop pushing!"

"We were here first!"

"Move it!"

"Sorry, I'm not in the queue I just want to get to the next aisle", Naruto said. His mind was in a spin and his head was whirring around. Did he hear what he thought he heard!

**Face it kid. You're going to get married. **

_But it's such a weird thought!_

**You are going to say yes right? I know how much you love that cockatoo hair-styled emo with an attitude problem. **

_Hey! Don't insult him!_

**Or what?**

_Or I'll hurt you. _

**Yeah, sure you will -_-. **

_Well, any advice at all?_

**Never been married I can't exactly say anything. But I know you want to say yes so say yes and don't bother me with any of your nerves or anything. I'd also like a peaceful Christmas this year.**

_You and me both. Sadly I'm not getting it so you won't either!_

**Hold on, you're getting proposed to – I haven't had any action in years, I've had to make do with some of your feelings and I'm not gay! So shut up and suck it up as I'm not helping you at all with this. **

_You're such an annoying creature sometimes. _

**Yeah well look whose talking.**

_You're happy for me right?_

**Ecstatic. **

Ignoring the sarcasm, Naruto smiled and began fetching the last of the food he needed. He paid and left with a very happy smile on his face.

- - - - -

Naruto sighed as he tossed and turned and tried to sleep that night – he was way too excited, he felt like a little kid. Sasuke was asleep as far as he could tell and he wished he could talk to him about what he overheard. But then it was a surprise and he didn't want to ruin it – maybe Sasuke had everything planned out to the finest meticulous detail? He was very organised and punctual and all the words to describe a neat and ordered person. He couldn't talk to him about it. Maybe he could talk to Sakura and tell her that he knew about everything because of her and their loud mouth friends talking about it when he was shopping. He didn't know what to think and with no help from Kyuubi about it, he had to rely on his own brain and that wasn't helpful at all.

Naruto got out of bed and headed in to the en-suite bathroom. After splashing some cold water on his face and drinking a small cup of water, he walked out and made his way to the living room.

"Oi, dobe, I told you – no entering the living room before 7 o'clock".

"But I can't sleep I'm not tired".

"Tell you what, shall I **make **you tired?"

"Aww Sasuke why is the answer always sex with you?"

"Because it's something that might actually work in this situation".

"Well, I say no. I'm saving myself for Boxing Day".

"Have you finally agreed to it then?"

"Yep".

"Good, now come back over here".

Naruto walked back over to the bed and climbed in. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and kissed him on the head. "You're such an idiot sometimes".

"Hey! It's Christmas – keep your nasty comments to yourself".

"You know that's going to be so super hard right?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"No, well, just a little. Come on, rest up, we've got a big day tomorrow", Naruto's breath hitched slightly; "We need to put in a lot of effort if we are to satisfy Chouji with food".

"Mmhmm".

"It's only two in the morning", Sasuke said, leaning over slightly to check the time, "Come on, let's get some sleep – Santa's been and gone so you have no chance of catching him; just stay in here with me". Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto, who hugged back.

"I don't need Santa when I have you Sasuke", he mumbled in to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled slightly.

Eventually they both nodded off to sleep.

- - - - -

Naruto preheated the oven and placed the turkey in five minutes later. It was the part of the meal that would take the longest to cook. Naruto began to start mixing up mixtures of sauces and cutting up vegetables to steam. Sasuke was still asleep but it was after seven so he couldn't yell at him for being awake – he had also not looked in to the living room like Sasuke had asked him too so he couldn't yell about that either. They were going to have their own Christmas dinner and then the others would be around later. It meant that they had a few hours to themselves, but evening was when they liked to get up to their usual activities so the pair were more than a little annoyed about the whole thing. They also had to prepare a hell of a lot of food for everyone who was coming over which Naruto wasn't too pleased about either – Sasuke was NOT the greatest chef in the world and Naruto only liked cooking when he wanted to. And he really didn't feel like cooking at all.

"Why does things inevitably turn out bad at Christmas?"

"Obviously people don't want us to be happy do they?"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke yawning, his hair a mess, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy black boxer shorts.

"Still it would be nice if everything was how I pictured it".

"Well, I'm up now so we can open our presents, how does that sound?"

"Well, I've put the turkey in the oven so sure, why not?" Naruto smiled and grabbing Sasuke's hand made his way to the tree.

"Wow! You decorated it nice Sasuke!"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

The tree was simple yet spectacular – it wasn't too over the top but just perfect. Multi-coloured lights flashed around, there were all sorts of different colour tinsels draped over the needles of the tree and there was an angel perched at the top that looked slightly familiar.

"That's you at the top", Sasuke said. Naruto turned and stared at him slightly surprised and slightly confused. "Well, everyone always said you were an angel so me and Kiba – yeah I know, Kiba! – went and got the ornament made. And the weird thing was that it was **Kiba's** idea".

"Wow, it's really pretty. Look at all the baubles! Wow you got that one I really liked".

"Yeah, I found some at my parents' house that I used to love when I was younger and I bought some ones that I thought you would like. Remember I told you I was decorating the tree special so you weren't allowed to see it until Christmas morning".

"Well, you did a great job – I hope everyone is envious of our tree!"

"Kind of a stupid thing to be envious about though isn't it?"

Naruto ignored him and began to sifter through the presents – some were gorgeously wrapped which he guessed were the ones from Sakura – _presentation is as important as ever I see _– and some of them were rather messily wrapped. Naruto stifled a laugh when he saw some of them to him that he knew were from Sasuke. He really was bad at wrapping.

"Hey, no laughing!" Sasuke growled.

"Awww, I'm sorry – but you really can't wrap!"

"Shut up, don't you think I know that?" Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and pulled him back to lean against him. "One at a time together okay?"

"Yes I remember".

Sasuke looked around the presents and picked up one that had his name on it. He placed it beside him and then carefully chose one for Naruto. Naruto delicately took off the wrapping for his present whereas Sasuke ripped his off without a second thought.

"No wonder you can't wrap; you don't show the wrapping respect that someone spent ages making it look pretty and making it a surprise. That's a sign of impatience and -"

"Oh shut up and open another present", Sasuke replied.

They made through the pile steadily. By the end of it, Naruto was beside himself with joy at everything he had received; lots of clothes, books, CDs, DVDs (a 'special' one from Sasuke) and lots of other random useful items. Sasuke seemed to enjoy his presents as well.

They packed their stuff away and got on with the rest of the day – it seemed like any normal day for a normal couple. Sasuke helped Naruto cook dinner and then they both sat down in front of the television to watch some Christmas movies. It then turned to the dreaded four o'clock meaning that the fun was over for the next two hours until everyone arrived. Sasuke, however, had an idea to make it more interesting – well for him. He had taken Naruto's normal cooking gear away and replaced it with a maid's outfit. Naruto didn't realise until he had pulled it out of the cupboard and Sasuke had turned the vacuum on to vacuum up the living room. He walked in afterwards to see that Naruto had indeed put the outfit on in spite of him.

"You put it on then?"

"Yes I did. I had to".

"Well, come on, can we have a little fun with it before we finish cleaning?"

"That's your punishment though – you can lookie but no touchie because you tricked me!" Naruto said in a happy sing-song voice and watched as Sasuke's face fell.

"Maybe later if you're lucky. VERY lucky", Naruto called after him as he left the room. Sasuke smirked slightly.

_I'll hold you to that. _

Sasuke finished cleaning before Naruto had finished preparing all of the food and sat and watched Naruto as he bustled around the kitchen. It was very, very nice to watch the blonde – he had even put on the heels and everything. The outfit was black with a small white pinafore apron on the front. It was very short indeed, barely covering Naruto's ass as he strode around. Naruto always managed to get a touch of flour on his face as he worked. Naruto turned to Sasuke and posed seductively. It made Sasuke feel very hot under the covers and as it was only fifteen minutes before the guests arrived, he felt he didn't have enough time to get rid of his hard-on the away he really wanted to.

"Hey take some of the food and put it on the table in the living room. It better be really clean in there".

Sasuke did as he was told and when all of the food was out on the table, Naruto took the maid's outfit off and changed in to an outfit comprised of clothes he got for Christmas. Sasuke did the same and the pair sat down and talked on the sofa when Sakura walked in.

"Heya".

"What the hell? How did you get in?"

Sakura held up a key – Sasuke snatched it off of her.

"Don't make key impressions without us knowing about it", he said angrily. Naruto nodded at her.

"Well, anything I can help with before everyone else arrives?" she replied.

"No, we've finished everything. Just help yourself to a drink and sit with us".

Naruto seemed slightly distracted. Sasuke hadn't mentioned anything all day about wanting to talk to him about anything and didn't seem to be nervous at all or anything. He was just acting like Sasuke usually did and this slightly unnerved Naruto. Maybe he was expecting something that wasn't going to happen.

As Sakura sat down there were many knocks on the door as the invitees had arrived.

"Sakura, seeing as you were the one who invited everyone, go open the door I'm comfy", Naruto said, lying against Sasuke. She tutted but did what she was asked and soon everyone was there and talking to others. Naruto weaved around the separate conversations, joining in some and leaving others. He was particularly interested in a conversation between Shikamaru and Neji that was about a new technique that Shikamaru had learnt. He joined in himself as he wanted to know more about it and proceeded to talking about a new jutsu he had learnt.

"Wow Naruto! You'll know over a thousand jutsus soon if you keep all of this work", Neji stated.

"Well, I want to become Hokage and I will one day. Let's just hope that Tsunade thinks I'm good enough", Naruto smiled. Neji and Shikamaru encouraged him – they all knew how much Naruto had worked towards his dream.

Sasuke watched Naruto the entire time he was talking to Neji and Shikamaru; he didn't trust anyone with Naruto beside him, though even he had made mistakes in the past that had hurt the blonde. Naruto was laughing and joking with all of the guests, he watched as he leaped on to Iruka when he walked through the door, Kakashi following him in and Tsunade and Jiraiya bringing up the rear.

The party was in full swing by this point - the food had been served and there was a round of applause when Chouji announced that he loved the food, even more than a few of his favourite restaurants - a comment that made Naruto go very red - and the noise grew louder as more alcohol was consumed.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making his way over to talk to Sakura about the event in the supermarket. She was talking to Lee, who when asked by Naruto to go and keep Sasuke occupied excused himself immediately.

"Sakura I need words with you".

"What about?" She took a sip of her drink.

"I heard what you talking in the supermarket to Ino and Hinata, about some kind of proposal?" Naruto looked in to the jade eyes before him. Sakura dropped her glass and it smashed against the table. Naruto jumped a step back and Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked over and began to make his way over before Lee distracted him by trying to get in to their bedroom.

"Naruto…I…I'm so sorry", she said, looking back in to his own eyes to make sure she truly knew about what she meant. "We really wanted to see you surprised", she added in a whisper as she began to get some napkins from the table.

"Well, don't worry, I'll be more surprised if he actually does it then just hearing about it", Naruto smiled. "It's too strange a thing to fathom until I actually hear it myself".

Sakura smiled back at one of her team-mates; it wasn't long ago when she knew that they couldn't stand to be in each other's company - and she had always wondered when their first spark started.

When looking to the grown-up Jonin before her, Sakura felt warm inside as Naruto began to clean up the mess she had caused, an all too familiar feeling. There was a loud bang beside her and her neck snapped up to look at Sasuke shaking a certain companion of hers for going in to forbidden territory. She sighed and decided to stop Sasuke before Lee actually did die - despite Lee's speed, Sasuke was certain a tough match for the green clad individual. She dragged him off and pretended to be mad at him before whispering in his ear the situation.

Lee nodded and walked off to talk to Neji and Shikamaru who were still talking about tactics in the corner, albeit a little louder and fuller with food.

"Guys, we kinda have a mess on our hands here".

"What?" the two asked.

"Naruto knows".

"What?!"

The message was eventually passed to everyone in the room that Naruto knew the secret they were all supposed to keeping, until someone accidentally let it slip that Sasuke knew that the secret had been slipped as well, though through the 'Chinese whispers' like method in which it had been passed around, the story had been now changed to a goat and a sheep involved and Naruto had heard the story from a mysterious cloud ninja called Yoka.

The most annoying thing about the story was that he, Sasuke, had no one he could yell at for the event happening except himself for telling people in the first place. He looked annoyed, everyone in the room could tell. This Christmas was becoming more of a disaster then he intended on happening - and he was pissed.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto, who had just come out of the kitchen holding a dustpan and brush and he kissed his blonde on the lips.

"I never meant for it to happen this way", he whispered in his loved one's ear. He looked down in to Naruto's confused face. Sasuke got out of his pocket the little box that everyone, even Naruto knew what it contained. "I'm sorry everyone fucked it up". He proceeded to glare at everyone in the room, as Naruto continued to stare in surprise at the box in his partner's hand. Sasuke opened the little box inside to show the most beautiful ring Naruto had ever seen; Sasuke had designed the most beautiful ring Naruto could ever imagine; a band that twisted at the front with two diamonds next to each other. The ring was engraved, bearing a message that Naruto smiled at - _Light and dark cannot exist without the other _- something Naruto had said to Sasuke beforehand when he saved him from his own inner darkness.

"So, Naruto?" Sasuke looked in to Naruto's eyes. He smiled back, knowing how this was excruciatingly painful and embarrassing the pride of the Uchiha, having to do this in front of everyone else, especially when Naruto knew this was the kind of private event Sasuke would do just between them. Naruto gave the Uchiha a kiss on the lips and nodded at him. Sasuke slid the ring on Naruto's finger, as the whole room cheered and applauded.

Naruto, bright red with happiness and embarrassment, ran over to Sakura and gave her a hug; followed by Ino jumping on him and Hinata approaching shyly from the side. The guys all patted him on the back, Kiba hugging him as well.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi, who had just that moment been left by Iruka who had gone to Naruto.

"Well done Sasuke, I thought you'd never get on with it", the masked man said, smiling towards the raven.

"Hn", was the trademark response, though even Sasuke gave him a slight quirky smile in response. Maybe this year wasn't such a bad Christmas after all, despite all the ups and downs.

- - - - -

Naruto ran the hot water taps, pouring in the bubble mixture and slightly swirling the water for just a bit. The guests has gone and he now had a fiancé; the love of his life for sure. The day had been hectic, Christmas was hectic and he was now preparing for a nice relaxing time before tomorrow, the day Sasuke had been waiting for.

Naruto sighed to himself and looked at the ring on his finger. He took it off and walked to the bedroom, placing it on the bedside cabinet. He then stripped and walked back in to the bathroom, to find Sasuke had snuck in the bath already.

Naruto tutted.

"This is my bath, not yours. I earned this", Naruto said, looking down at the raven in his water.

"Well, I'm entitled to join you aren't I?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow, smirking, "I do pay for the hot water remember". Naruto looked at the raven; Sasuke's hair was wet and long, Naruto remembered he was the only person privileged enough to see it in its non-stylised state. Naruto got in the bath and faced the raven.

"Well, you ain't getting any sex tonight, if you want your fun tomorrow".

"Done deal, and signed - I have tomorrow planned to the last detail".

"That sounds like you".

"But seriously", Sasuke edged closer to Naruto and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "You can have whatever say you want in the wedding if you grant me this one favour".

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"No orange".

Naruto paused. "Deal".

Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto another kiss, this time with a little slip of tongue.

"Sasuke! I said no!"

"You'll change your mind soon enough".

- - - - -

The end. Well, until their next adventure :)

- - - - -

Hoped you enjoyed the read! Review cookies would be so, so, so good, especially Christmas tree shaped ones with green icing, you know for the spirit I sufficiently lack at the moment. Hopefully I can get something up soon and I wish goodness to everyone xx


End file.
